dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fighting Pose
Fighting Poses are supportive techniques used by the Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron, Pride Troopers and the Sigma Force. Overview Recoome practiced dance during his childhood, which is how he got his agility and various battle poses before being recruited in the Ginyu Force.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 Captain Ginyu and Recoome can use their Fighting Poses in the ''Budokai'' series: Recoome uses the Special Fighting Pose 3 (he also performs it when using False Courage in the Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast series) and the Special Fighting Pose 4, and Ginyu uses the Special Fighting Pose 1 (renamed "SP Fighting Pose 5" in the Budokai Tenkaichi series) and the Special Fighting Pose 2. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Recoome uses the SP Fighting Pose 1 (renamed Recoome Pose in the Raging Blast series), Burter uses the SP Fighting Pose 2 (renamed Burter Pose in the Raging Blast series), Guldo uses the SP Fighting Pose 3 (renamed Guldo Pose in the Raging Blast series), Jeice uses the SP Fighting Pose 4 (renamed Jeice Pose in the Raging Blast series), and Ginyu uses the SP Fighting Pose 5 (known as "Special Fighting Pose 1" in the Budokai series). In the Raging Blast series, Ginyu uses the Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body, the Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart, and the Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique. The Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique starts with the Special Fighting Pose 2 and is finished with the Special Fighting Pose 1/SP Fighting Pose 5. The three members of Cooler's Armored Squadron also use their Fighting Poses in the Raging Blast series, named Salza Fighting Pose, Neiz Fighting Pose, and Dore Fighting Pose respectively. Gohan & Videl often strike heroic Fighting Poses while fighting crime as Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman II. These poses include the Justice Finishing Pose & Justice Pose 1. In the Dragon Ball SD adaption of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock's Planet Elite Force appears near the end, striking a Fighting Pose like the Ginyu Force. Bardock finds the pose awkward and is angry at Tora for convincing him to do something that embarrassing. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can learn or obtain various Fighting Pose Skills used by members of the Ginyu Force, Great Saiyaman, & Great Saiyaman 2 each one producing different effects. They can also perform a select number of poses as Emote Actions in Toki Toki City and the Time Nest. In Xenoverse 2, the Fighting Poses from Xenoverse return and function in much the same way they did in the first game. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, former Ginyu Force member Bonyu left the Ginyu Force as she found the team's posing detestable and also had trouble keeping up with her teammates who were more passionate about posing. Captain Ginyu apparently attributed this due to her lacking charisma. List of Fighting Poses Ginyu Force Style Poses Ginyu Force Team Poses *'Together We Are The... Ginyu Force!' - The Ginyu Force's Signature Fighting Pose performed by all five members of Ginyu Force. It starts off with each member introducing themselves shouting their name and striking a pose, in the order of Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and finally Ginyu himself. They then finish it with each member shouting part of the sentence Together We Are the... before they all shout the Force's name in unison, "Ginyu Force!" and strike a final pose as a team. All the members of the Ginyu Force are quite fond of this team pose and it hold a special place in the hearts of its members. It was first performed in the series by the Ginyu Force in front of their Lord Frieza, shortly after arriving on Planet Namek, though Frieza's only reaction to it was dumbstruck silence. **'Together We are the... Neo Ginyu Force!' - a variation on the original used by the Neo Ginyu Force after escaping Hell with Nappa, in the GT Era, though with former Saiyan general performing Ginyu's part due to Ginyu's unexplained absence. Appears in only in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse GT Pack 1 DLC. *'Ginyu Special Force... Go!' - Another team fight pose used by surviving members, Ginyu and Jeice after the deaths of Guldo, Burter, and Recoome. Ginyu found the pose awkward and that the fighting pose just didn't cut it with just the two of them, causing him to become furious and wanting to settle the score with this mysterious Saiyan from Earth who bested his men. Taino Force Team Pose *'Together We Are The... Taino Force' - Majin Taino's variation of the Together We Are The... Ginyu Force! team pose which she performs with the other members of her team, the Taino Force. Saiyan member Pima performs Recoome's pose, Namekian member Ukatz performs Burter's pose, Frieza Clansman Iaas does Jeice's pose, and Taino does Ginyu's pose. The only difference from the Ginyu Force version is Guldo's pose is not performed as his position in the pose is filled by Capsule Corp. Cleaning Robot Thirith who is apparently unable to do Guldo's pose and simply just stands alongside his team. This pose appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Ginyu *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body' *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart' *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique' *'Fighting Pose A' - One of Captain Ginyu's Fighting Pose Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. *'Fighting Pose F' - One of Ginyu's Fighting Pose Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. *'Happy Dance' - A fighting pose inspired celebratory dance invented by Ginyu and used by him during the Captain Ginyu Saga to celebrate the acquisition of all seven Namekian Dragon Balls for Frieza. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is a Special Move used by Captain Ginyu, Ginyuman, Ginyuza, Doola, and Shorny that grants Hustle status to one ally. **'Special Happy Dance' - A stronger version of Happy Dance that grants Hustle status to nearby allies. Guldo *'Guldo Fighting Pose' - Guldo's personal Fighting Pose Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose C' - One of Guldo's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose H' - One of Guldo's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. Jeice *'Fighting Pose B' - One of Jeice's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose G' - One of Jeice's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. Burter *'Fighting Pose D' - One of Burter's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose I' - One of Burter's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. Recoome *'Fighting Pose E' - One of Recoome's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose J' - One of Recoome's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose K' - One of Recoome's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Final Pose' - Recoome's evasive skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, a special finishing pose followed by a shock wave, Increases normal ATK temporarily. In the series, it was used by Recoome during his fight with Vegeta shortly before firing his Recoome Eraser Gun. It was named Final Pose in Xenoverse. Justice Style Poses Great Saiyaman & Great Saiyaman II *'Justice Pose 1' *'Justice Finishing Pose' - Great Saiyaman's signature fighting pose. Known as Justice Pose in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 which can be performed by all characters regardless of race or gender. In Xenoverse, it also appears as Emotes 26: "Great Saiyaman" and in Xenoverse 2 it also appears as Emotes 54: "Great Saiyaman". The Great Saiyaman Emote can only be performed by male characters in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. Galactic Patrolman and the Saiya Squad's ally Jaco can also utilize it via Partner Customization in Xenoverse 2. *'Great Saiyaman II' - Great Saiyawoman's fighting pose. Named in Xenoverse 2 where it appears as Emotes 54 which is exclusive to female characters. Pride Troopers *'Justice Pose' - Other Fighting Pose Techniques *'Taunt' - A simple fighting pose-based technique where the user taunts with a pose/gesture (the most common one being sticking ones tongue out and placing their hands on the side of their head) that is meant to anger, demoralize, or distract their opponent. Cell Jr., Majin Buu, Goku (as a Kid), Krillin, Mr. Satan, Goten, and Trunks have all used this technique at some point in the series. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it causes enemy fighters to lock-on to the user. Due to the simplistic nature of the technique even untrained people like Jimmy Firecracker can utilize it. **'Pressure Sign' - A counterattack variation of the taunt used by Vegito in Xenoverse where the user beckons the opponent to attack them with a taunt only to use rapid movement when the opponent attacks them, to get behind the opponent and deliver a powerful kick while crossing their arms. The counterattack can be triggered by both either physical or ki attacks. Jaco *'Hero's Pose' - Super Elite Galactic Patrolman, Jaco's signature heroic Fighting Pose which debuted in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman where other characters such as Tights are often show using it in character bios. One of Jaco's Super Skill in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series that increases all his stats temporary. According to Jaco in Xenoverse 2, every member of the Galactic Patrol has their own unique variation of the Hero's Pose though currently Jaco's is the only known version. *'Justice Pose' - Great Saiyaman's signature fighting pose which can be used by Jaco via his custom skillset in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update after it has been unlocked with TP Medals in Partner Customization. Most likely learned from the Saiya Squad who Jaco work alongside with at times in Xenoverse 2. Mr. Satan *'The Savior Has Come' - Mr. Satan's signature Double-V pose and his Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In Xenoverse, it causes enemy fighters to lock-on to the user and despite being an Ultimate Skill it causes no damage even with a Z-Assist boost. **'DUAL The Savior Has Come' - Mr. Satan's Dual Ultimate Attack in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update which is a two-person team pose where Mr. Satan and a partner perform The Savoir Has Come as a pair which heals both users when performed. Pan *'Prepare to be Punished' - Pan points out her right index finger shouting "I'm going to teach you a lesson! Prepare Yourself!" then powers up. Is one of Pan's super skills in Xenoverse, which increase some of her stats temporary, but forces her to remain locked onto her current target until they are defeated. Can also be used by her mother Videl via Partner Customization in Xenoverse 2. *'Maiden's Burst' - While performing this technique, Pan strikes a pose. Frieza *'Emperor's Sign' - Frieza places his hand over his mouth as he chuckles while powering up, before unleashing a wave of energy that inspires and increases the movement speed of his allies. Frieza's Fighting Pose Super Skill in the Xenoverse series. *'Frieza Stance' - A pose Frieza used during his battle with Goku after he decided that 50% of his Power was enough to defeat Goku. Golden Frieza uses it after transforming during the Golden Frieza Saga. He also uses it in Dragon Ball GT and it was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Several of Frieza's family members, and his Universe 6 counterpart Frost, also take the Frieza Stance on occasion. In Xenoverse 2, it is also performed by Meta-Cooler as his idle animation and used by Cooler (Final Form) as part of his Shadow Crusher ki blast counter-attack Super Skill. It also appears as Emotes 25 which can be learned by the Future Warrior by performing Emotes 47: "Kamehameha" for Nema while she is shapeshifting as Frieza Conton City near the lake close to the floating Majin Buu's house Time Miniature platform. Frieza Race Time Patrollers will utilize it as their idle animation while in their Turn Golden form in Xenoverse 2. Zeno *'Zeno Jump' - A pose where Zeno jumps and stands on his left tiptoe with his left hand outstretched as if waving. Its name is rendered as Zen-Oh Jump in Xenoverse 2 where it appears as Emotes Option 68. Video Game Appearances Fighting Poses appear in the ''Budokai'' series. Fighting Poses are Blast 1 in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' and Raging Blast series]]. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the Ginyu Force members usually perform Fighting Poses during their Super Attack animation before they attack. Additionally Great Saiyaman 1, Great Saiyaman 2, Great Saiyaman 3, and Great Saiyaman 4 will pose during their Super Attack animation. Brianne de Chateau/Ribrianne will also pose as do certain members of the Pride Troopers. They also appear in the ''Xenoverse'' series as either Super or Evasive Skills, while some appear as Emote actions that can be performed in Toki Toki City/Conton City. In Xenoverse 2, Raspberry, Orlen, Appule, and Navel each perform a fighting pose on the command of their drill instructor Captain Ginyu in the Frieza's Spaceship rift. Given Ginyu was their drill instructor, this is not surprising given the Ginyu Force Captain's passion for posing. Trivia *Fighting Pose is a reference and parody of heroic poses performed by such as Ultraman, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai and even from the genre such as Sailor Moon. **As a result, many superheroes in the Dragon Ball series such as the Saiya Squad (Great Saiyaman 1 & 2), Jaco, Kamikaze Fireballs, and Pride Troopers utilize fighting poses as they themselves are parodies of these heroic genres. However villainous examples exist as well such as the Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron, and Sigma Force (who are all inverted parodies of Tokusatsu superhero teams). **Cooler's Armored Squadron are also not as obsessive with their posing as the Ginyu Force is and tend to pose only when introducing themselves. **Though inspired by villainous teams, the Time Patrol's Taino Force (inspired by the Ginyu Force) and Cresso's Armored Squadron (inspired by the Cooler's Armored Squadron) also enjoy posing and share a rivalry with one another, not unlike the Ginyu Force and Cooler's Armored Squadron. In fact, their members use the same poses as the team that inspired them. *Though Frieza dislikes the Ginyu Force's Fighting Poses, he is shown to tolerate it out of respect for their power and loyalty. **Ironically Frieza has two Fighting Pose techniques of his own, though they are more subdued and less quirky than those used by the Ginyu Force. **Nappa similarly is shown to dislike the Ginyu Force's posing in Dragon Ball FighterZ though he does notice it is odd for the Ginyu Force not to pose when he and Frieza are confronted by them while under Android 21's control through artificially created souls that she linked them with. After the Ginyu Force is freed, Nappa notes to Frieza that he thinks they were better the way they were before, though Frieza notes he doesn't mind as long as they are back to their loyal and obedient selves which along with their power is the only reason he tolerates their posing quirk. **Outside of story mode, Nappa also notes his dislike for the Ginyu Force's posing if they are teamed up with him after a victory in FighterZ. However, he shares their hatred of Vegeta for killing them which is one of his main reasons for staying loyal to Frieza (the other being typical fear of the tyrant most Frieza Force members show). ***Interestingly, despite his dislike of posing in FighterZ, in Xenoverse during the GT Saga, Nappa poses together with the Neo Ginyu Force performing Ginyu's portion of their signature team pose. However presumably he may have developed an interest in it while in Hell in the GT Timeline, an odd side effect of the history change, or he was pressured into doing it by the other team members. **Like the artificial soul-linked Ginyu Force, the Ginyu Force Clones in FighterZ only pose when in battle as it is part of the Ginyu Force's fighting style. However, outside of battle the clones do not pose, a fact which angers the originals greatly once they encounter their clones for the first time. As the artificial souls and clones were utilized by the evil persona of Android 21, presumably she inherited Frieza's dislike for posing as she possesses Frieza's cells. **In a special event between Krillin & Adult Gohan when confronting the Ginyu Force in FighterZ, Krillin notes they haven't changed only for Gohan to note that their posing has changed as their movements are more refined which he notices due to developing his own interesting in fighting poses as Great Saiyaman. Noting this fact, Krillin wonders if his encounter with the Ginyu Force as a kid later influenced his interest in posing. This causes Krillin dread that the same thing might happen if Marron were she to be exposed to it like Gohan was, before noting he shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that and joins Gohan in fighting the Ginyu Force. Despite being enemies, Captain Ginyu accepts Gohan's compliments about how the team's posing has improved. **Bonyu's dislike for posing ultimately lead her to leave the Ginyu Force. *In Xenoverse 2, if the Future Warrior is an Earthling, the opening cutscene will show them investigating the Satan House time rift anomaly and they will see Gohan and Videl practicing their Saiya Squad Justice Pose where it is revealed that Videl was originally apprehensive about performing a silly pose, but after some convincing from Gohan she performs the Justice Pose perfectly on her first try and finds that she enjoys posing causing her to become more enthusiastic about posing with Great Saiyaman. This presumably explains why Videl became interested in it as she originally considered Great Saiyaman's posing to be weird. Presumably she was more willing to try it as Great Saiyawoman because of her love for Gohan which resulted in her discovering she enjoyed it. **Additionally if the Future Warrior is a Frieza Clansman, the opening cutscene will show them investigating the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly and they will see Raspberry, Orlen, Appule, and Navel performing exercise drills with Captain Ginyu as their drill instructor. During the drill, Ginyu orders them to pose and they do so without missing a beat. It is not surprising that Captain Ginyu would include posing in his drills while acting as a drill instructor. **Their daughter, Pan, however, dislikes their posing which she finds embarrassing along with her parents' quirky superhero alter-egos (she did, however, find Great Saiyaman funny when she was a baby, though apparently grew out of it) which fits with her dislike of the Para Para Boogie, a dance which she finds uncool when forced to perform it by the Para Brothers while under the dance's hypnotic effects. However, Pan does pose during some of her techniques such as Maiden's Burst and Prepare to be Punished, though these are simple and less quirky. Her dislike of posing even extends to fusion dance techniques such as Metamoran Fusion Dance, Five-Way Fusion, and EX-Fusion that involve dance-like posing, though she is more willing to perform those techniques in Dragon Ball Fusions because of the power of fusions produced by those techniques. **In a Parallel Quest in Xenoverse 2, Captain Ginyu gives Vegeta a chance to train alongside the Ginyu Force, though Jeice complains saying that a good pose requires effective use of all limbs, though Captain Ginyu tells him to shut up and calls him an imbecile. Jeice then tries to show Vegeta how to pose, before Captain Ginyu tells him to stop and calls him an idiot for failing to understand Ginyu's philosophy that one cannot simply "teach" someone how to pose, as he believes poses come from within, from the heart and notes if he doesn't know that then Ginyu isn't sure Jeice is co-captain material. Jeice begs for forgiveness and notes he had it all wrong. Ginyu's philosophy may be based on the fact that some people lack the passion and/or personality to pose, which is something that cannot be taught. However, as shown by Gohan (who found the Ginyu Force's posing awkward as a kid) and Videl (in Xenoverse) one's opinion of it can change allowing them to develop a passion or at least an interest in it. **Zarbon and Dodoria will also both mention that Ginyu tried to convince them to pose like the Ginyu Force does and Zarbon says they tried several poses but both found it awkward and decided not to follow Ginyu's suggestion. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Ginyu Force develop Five-Way Fusion which is implied to have been derived from their passion for dance-like poses, as the technique is a Fusion Dance variation similar to but not derived from Metamoran Fusion Dance, as they only learn that technique from Trunks and Goten in the Timespace Rift after they had already developed Five-Way Fusion, as Goten and Trunks showed it to them to thank them for teaching their fusion dance to Tekka's Team. Thus, presumably team fighting poses and fusion dances have similarities in the way they are performed as they require proper coordination and timing. However, fusion dances are generally more practical for fighting because it results in fusion. **Additionally, there is a running gag that most people find Fighting Poses and Fusion Dances uncool, awkward, and/or embarrassing which causes these people to refuse to perform either of them unless coerced or pressured into it somehow. However interesting in fighting poses generally causes one to find Fusion Dances more appealing. **However, Goku is one notably exception as he finds fighting poses leave one too open to attack and notes they really don't serve any real purpose (as opposed to a fighting stance which has a practical basis in martial arts), while more accepting of Fusion Dances as dance-like poses are simply an aspect of the technique itself. **In FighterZ, Gohan's interest in Fighting Poses causes him to think the Metamoran Fusion Dance poses are cool and wants to learn it from his father so he can try it, much to Piccolo's shock and Goku's excitement, though Piccolo reminds them they have to practice first, which means they can't fuse for the time being. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques